Akatsuki nih
by karinken
Summary: kumpulan one shot tentang Akatsuki dari yang amburegul sampai emeseyu(?) dan ada edisi puasanya loh(?)/bodoamat/ "Tadi mah sepi hmm ahh..""Gils oshi gue cakep banget-""Danna,manis-""Kok mie goreng rasanya kaya..."


Narto bukan punya eug tapi punya yang punya

eyd amburegul, ooc , absurd, dll lah

* * *

 **Member baru**

"Woe Obito kampret gua dah nemu neh orang buat jadi memba baru." Ucap seorang pemuda dengan muka penuh pierching dengan sesukanya, sebut saja Pain.

"Tobi plis, panggil aku Tobi panggil gue Tobi! Tobi anak baik!" Teriak seorang jones yang mengenakan topeng lollipop sok unyu, sebut saja Obito Uchiha atau yah Tobi.

'Mereka gatau aja ketua sebenarnya bocah autis macem dia.' Batin Pain dengan muka ngga ngenakin banget"Iya maafkan saya Tobi anak baik yang setia sama satu cewek berujung gagal move on." Tobi yang mendengar itu entah harus begimana, sedih juga sih dibegituin...

"Heh lu yak kurang ajar pierching mezum!"

"Gua gak mezum! ah topeng obat nyamuk!"

"Diem lo duren homo!"

"Gua gak homo, homo!"

"Arggg udah diem ngalah gua! Siapa anak barunya?! Jelasin!" Tobi yang capek main kata-kataan dengan Pain akhirnya memilih ngalah, walaupun bicaranya ngegas non stop(?) lalu si Pain balik ngegas

"Selon dong gausah ngegas! dasar ketua di balik layar! nih! Namanya Deidara dari Iwagakure, dia tuh setara ama teroris-teroris pro(?) btw cantiq mayan whahahah terus blablabla-" Jelas Pain sambil mengasih Tobi potonya Deidara dengan muka amat nafsu. Tobi yang melihat poto tersebut hanya memasang wajah biasa saja

'Yah lumayan cakep sih gue akui'Batin Tobi

"Terus kapan itu anak gabung?" Tanya Tobi

"Sekarang juga, lagi dijemput sama Itachi, Sasori, Kisame." Jawab Pain

"Oke." Setelah berucap demikian Tobi menghilang entah kemana menggunakan jurus Kamuinya.

"Kami pulang." Ujar Itachi dengan kecenya yang disusul Kisame,Sasori, dan member baru tersebut.

"Balik juga lo chi. Hoi memba baru" Kumandang Pain dengan muka sok sangar

"Apa lo! gua gamau masuk organisasi gajelas kalian un!" Teriak sang member baru yakni Deidara yang kini tubuhnya diikat agar tidak bisa ke mana-mana, karena Deidara dibujuk aja gamau diem jadi diiket deh yah liat aja sekarang berontak

"Lo petakilan banget si jadi cewek!" Kata Pain sedikit membentak, Deidara yang mendengar itu kesal setengah mampus dan balik membentak Pain"Lo mengrengkrut gue jadi member organisasi gajelas ini tapi gatau gender gua ha?! gua cowok,un!"

"Bohong." Jawab member Akatsuki dengan kompak

"Sialan! perlu bukti hah, un?!"

"Bolehlah mana sini" Jawab Pain dengan semangatnya

"Ternyata ketuanya mesummmm un!"

 **summer**

Teriknya panas matahari membuat semua orang males keluar, yah contohnya para anggota Akatsuki yang kini sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah sembari mengipasi diri masing-masing karena kepanasan tentunya, ahya di sini kita juga ada perkenalan para memba akatsuki yang ajaip-ajaib

Jadi yang tabah yah baca kalimat yang panjang dan absurd ini

"Hah panas"Ujar Sasori, dia adalah seorang manusia setengah boneka yang kuntet tamvan unyu awet muda howt aw aw dari Sunagakure, walaupun dia kuntet unyu unyu tapi ia mempunyai jiwa seme(?) kalian sudah tau doi patnernya siapa dalam menjalankan misi. Sasori adalah memba yang digantikan melulu patnernya, yang pertama Orochimaru yang kabur katanya pengen kawin lari sama Kabuto, yang kedua Tobi yang hanya berlangsung setahun jadi Sasori sudah cukup tahu tentang Tobi, dan yang terakhir Deidara aka si memba baru yang bergabung 2 tahun lalu sekaligus... pujaan hatinya, aw.

"Musim panas tahun ini ga nanggung-nanggung! panas bener!"Ujar Kisame, dia adalah seorang manusia setengah hiu dari Kirigakure, Kisame adalah member yang sering banget dibully entah kenapa, Kisame sayang banget sama binatang yang ada di air, dia tuh ibarat Rajanya laut jadi ga rel

* * *

a banget binatang-binatang yang ada di laut terutama ikan kalau ditangkap dll. Doi patnernya Itachi, 3 Tahun lamanya dan yah keknya dia jatuh cintrong ma Itachi.

"Yang namanya musim panas ya panas." Balas Itachi ketus, dia adalah seorang Uchiha berbakat, tamvan, keren, kalem, homo. Walaupun di wajahnya ada garis kerutan yang membandel tetep aja dia keliatan ganteng, sekali ganteng ya ganteng entah mengapa bisa begitu, yah kalian sudah tau patner doi dalam menjalankan misi yaitu Kisame dan gosip yang katanya Uchiha ini naksir ama Tobi benar, tadi author dikasih tau sama Itachi.

"Lumayan buat Fotosintesis." Ucap Zetsu sambil jalan keluar markas. Doi gajelas banget asal-usulnya jangankan asal-usulnya wujudnya aja gajelas, doi seperti tumbuhan dan memiliki dua tubuh berwarna hitam dan putih menjadi satu dan jadilah zebra belang-belang, Zetsu hitam dan Zetsu putih kerjaannya berantem mulu, yang diributin juga gajelas. Zetsu berpasang dengan sang leader di balik layar yaitu Tobi. Doi sebenarnya dah lama banget bersama Tobi, sebelum terbentuknya Akatsuki malah, jadi... bolehkah aku menyukai Tobi? Jika tidak maafkan aku, ku sudah terlanjur suka~ Kata Zetsu barusan curhat ke author.

"Tob lepas apa topeng lu panas gua liatnya." Ucap Pain ke Tobi. Pain adalah sang Leader Akatsuki dengan mukanya yang penuh pierching menambah tingkat tampang kepremannya, otak doi ngeres banget alias mesum udah mesum buaya darat pula, rambutnya jabrik oren kaya duren, matanya mirip obat nyamuk. Doi punya patner juga namanya Konan, mereka sama-sama berasal dari Amegakure. Tahukah kalian? doi sempet belok setengah tahun setelah melihat Tobi tanpa topeng alias Obito Uchihay, namun balik lagi ke jalan yang benar dan bahagia bersama Konan.

"Iya Tobi kan anak baik jadi dilepas dulu ya topengnya" Ucap Konan dengan lembut seperti seorang ibu. Konan adalah satu-satunya perempuan di organisasi gila ini, suka banget buat origami, tempat curhatnya memba Akatsuki, dan mempunyai make up ajaip, kenapa ajaip? karena make upnya ga pernah luntur. Terbukti saat dia ujan-ujanan dulu waktu masih di Amegakure, make upnya ga luntur. Doi dari kecil sampe sekarang selalu bersama Pain dan memiliki hubungan ehem ehem, namun Konan sempat kaget mendengar Pain pernah belok ke Tobi, entah harus senang atau sedih mendengar itu, pasalnya Konan ini Fujoshi lalu dia garela lah karena dah sayang banget sama Pain, anjay.

"Iya deh Tobi lepas." Tobi melepaskan topeng orangenya dan menampilkan hidungnya yang mancung, bulu mata lentiknya, matanya yang indah, wajahnya yang cakev mulus sebelah kiri doang karena sebelah kanannya sudah ancur dalam bentuk kerutan membandel akibat aksi menolong teman satu timnya dulu dan berakhir tertimpa runtuhan batu. Tobi adalah Obito Uchiha, Tobi adalah leader di balik layar, Tobi adalah anak autis, Tobi adalah idola di kalangan nenek-nenek, Tobi adalah cowok setia yang berujung gagal move on. Rin Nohara adalah cahaya hidupnya yang sekarang membuat dia membentuk organisasi gila ini, tapi kita belum tahu lah yak bakalan lurus aja ke Rin atau nanti dia bakalan banting setir.

"Kami pulang! akhirnya sampai juga panas banget,un!" Teriak Deidara ga nyante dan langsung nyelonor duduk di antara Tobi dan Sasori lalu segera memakan es yang ia beli. Kalian sudah tahu beberapa identitas(?) si Deidara, doi gampang banget marah sensitip banget apalagi kalo sudah sama Tobi udah dah klop markas berisik banget, Deidara sering digosipin mempunyai hubungan darah dengan Yamanaka. 2 tahun bersama Sasori, apakah Dei Dei mempunyai perasaan yang sama kepada Sasori? ternyata engga... dia ternyata sukanya sama Tobi, tentu Sasori tak tahu yang tahu hanya Konan yang notabenenya tempat curhat para member, jadi Konan tau semua member suka sama siapa dan sehabis mendengarnya Konan ngakak kejer. Oke ini lebay.

"Hahh.. hahh panas parah! Sialan lu Dei ninggalin gua!" Teriak Hidan kesel mampus dan langsung duduk di sebelah Kakuzu. Hidan adalah seorang ninja dari Yugakure yang menganut aliran sesat bernama Jashin, doi memba baru setelah Deidara, kalau make baju setengah-setengah katanya udah hobi dari dulu, howt aw aw , rambutnya selalu disisiri kebelakang, kalo ngomong kasar ga ketulungan wajar aja patnernya juga begono dan lalu denger-denger katanya si Hidan ini dulu dibuang sama ortunya lalu dicomot(?) Kakuzu lalu diasuh dan berakhir di Akatsuki bersama orang yang selalu bersamanya dan katanya Hidan ini ada hubungan khusus sama Kakuzu ehem.

"Abis dari mana lu bedua?" Tanya Pain

"Beli es.(un)" Jawap Deidara dan Hidan kompak sambil menjilati es yang mereka beli dengan ambigunya

"Ga nyolong duit kas kan?" Tanya Kakuzu, yang tangannya masih menghitung uang. Kakuzu adalah seorang ninja dari Takigakure yang super duper megahiper pelit, oke ini hiperbola , sering membunuh patnernya tapi hanya Hidan yang gak mati iyelah dia gabisa matik, di otaknya cuma ada duid duid duid hentai, otaknya yang sudah mecum tambah rusak setelah ketemu Pain, doi kuat banget secara punya 5 jantung, Kakuzu sangat alim dalam artian berbeda(?) karena hanya dia yang penampilannya benar-benar menutup aurat tetapi saat ini ia lepas cadar buluknya soalnya panas gan summer neh, Kakuzu adopsi Hidan dulu katanya karena imut-imut gimana gitu eh gedenya amit-amit ngeselin, tapi Kakuzu tetep sayang Hidan kok.

"Nggak mpret! kalo iya mah gua dah beliin lo semua es kali." Jawab Hidan

"Yahh Tobi gak dibeliin juga! Tapi kok senpai-senpai pergi ga keliatan yak?" Tanya Tobi sambil memiringkan wajahnya, fans Tobito pun pasang mata.

"Tadi mah sepi hmmm ahhh, adawww gigi gua!" Jawab Hidan sambil terus memakan esnya dan giginya yang sensitip tak sengaja mengigit es tersebut. Mereka semua diam-diam saja sambil mengipasi diri dan menonton aksi Deidara dan Hidan yang menjilati es mereka dengan penuh penghayatan gak nyelon sama sekali.

'Duh panas-panas gini ngeliat mereka makin panas aja'

'Argg gerah gue liat mereka!'

'hshshshshs'

'...'

'Awas lu dan mampus nanti malem sama gua.'

'Deidara-senpai kok cakep yak'

'Patner gua minta dianuin banget si.'

Inilah isi hati member yang lain ketika melihat Deidara dan Hidan.

Es pun habis suasana masih hening, Deidara dan Hidan pun bingung lalu Hidan membuka suara

"Kok sepi sih? dan juga keringet bercucuran sih wajar soalnya panas tapi ini iler kalian juga jan ikut-ikutan bercucuran dong!"

 **Nakutin?**

Akatsuki

Kata yang nakutin bagi orang-orang, mendengar itu yang mereka pikirkan adalah sekumpulan orang-orang kuat, jubah hitam awan merah, nyeremin, ketemu Akatsuki? kabur jika ingin selamat, dll.

Oke kalimat macam gini emang mainstream.

Jadi sebenarnya Akatsuki adalah organisasi gelap yang kerjaannya ngumpulin para bijuu sembari menunggu semua bijuu terkumpul yang katanya untuk membangkitkan Juubi, Akatsuki menerima pekerjaan para warga setempat yang sama gelapnya, aneh/jelas permintaan tersebut Akatsuki jabanin yang penting ada duidnya.

Mereka tidak tahu aja Akatsuki yang ditakuti itu seperti ini

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, markas Akatsuki itu kaga pernah tenang alias berisik bangat, kayak sekarang ini di ruang tengah ada Pain dan Itachi duduk dengan rusuhnya menghadap tv sambil memegang lightstick

"OrYAOI! orYAOI!orYAOI! aaaa yosha ikuzo!"

"Chouzetsu kawaeee Ghaida!/ Nabilah!/ Frieska!/ Author!"

Terlihat di TV perfom lagu Kokoro no Placard

"Keriput membandel Itachi, oleskan krim anti keriput~ percuma gak bakalan ntu keriput ilang~"Nyanyi Pain saat reff dengan lirik yang maksa

"Woi sialan lo!"

selesai itu, terlihat perfom lagu Yuuhi wo miteiruka?

"Apakah kau melihat Pain si raja bokep? Jika ya, segeralah lapor kepada yang mulia Origami!" Balas Itachi saat di bagian reff dengan lirik yang sama maksanya

"Kampret lo!"

"Lo pada rusuh banget kalo dah ngidol! ahh!"Komentar Kisame gak nyelon sekali dan malah duduk ikut-ikutan mereka"woi oshi gua cakep banget uhui chouzetsu kawaeee Nadse!"

"Jah samanya." Ucap Sasori dengan datarnya dan ikut-ikutan duduk menghadap TV yang disusul Deidara

Pain & Itachi yang melihat kelakuan Kisame menatap dengan mata sinis lalu tampilah perfom lagu Pareo adalah Emerald

"Kisame adalah siluman!(ikan ikan ikan!) musim panas dia kering!" Duet Pain dan Itachi saat bagian reff dengan kompaknya. Kisame hanya bisa menggeram kesal

"Senpai-senpai pada ngapain sih? Tobi ikutan dong!" Dan dengan rusuhnya Tobi datang membawa kejutan! bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran~ oke ini korban iklan

"Lo boleh di sini asal jangan ngerusuh un!" Kata Deidara ke Tobi yang tepat ada di belakangnya

"Iya senpai! Tobi kan anak baik!" Kata Tobi lalu memeluk leher Deidara dengan eratnya, Deidara si seneng dipeluk Tobi, tapi ini terlalu kuat sampai Deidara dibuat tak bisa bernapas"T-Tobi gua-" belum selesai Deidara bicara sudah diwakili Sasori(?)

"Tobi lo mau bunuh Deidara?! lepas! udah duduk napa diem-diem" Ea cemburu ya Sas? yah dan akhirnya Tobi duduk di sebelah Deidara

"Cantik-cantik ya senpai, Deidara-senpai gak ikutan audisinya?" Ucap Tobi dengan polosnya, semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah tobi seperti berkata'Gua setuju! tapi lo nekat Tob!'sedangkan Deidara tampak kesal dan menyiapkan bom nya

di tempat lain...

"Gila nih KakuHidan saban hari dah nganu aja hehe" Gumam pelan Konan di atas pohon depan kamar KakuHidan dengan tangan kiri memegang teropong dan tangan kanan memegang kamera, katanya biar ga ketawan lagi ngintip.

"Lihat kebunku penuh dengan bunga-bunga~ i feel free! ahh bahagianyaa kupunya kalian semua~" Nyanyi Zetsu yang sedang menyirami bunga-bunga yang bermekaran indah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kamar KakuHidan sambil muter-muter gaje dengan kostum Snow Whitenya.

"Idih amit-amit lo zet." Komentar Konan yang terpaksa mendengar nyanyian dan melihat penampilan Zetsu

"Panas juga, hah." Ucap Zetsu sambil mengelap keringatnya lalu memandang ke arah langit di mana matahari memancarkan sinarnya dengan terik dan tak sengaja melihat Konan di atas pohon"Ppft, ngapain lo Konan?" tanya Zetsu.

"Sst! diem apa! gua lagi uknowlah nanti ketawan neh." Jelas Konan dengan sangat hati-hati biar tak ketawan, Zetsu hanya memasang wajah datar mendengar penjelasan Konan yang gak banget lalu tak lama Zetsu mendengar desahan aw aw dari kamar KakuHidan.

"Oh yaudah, selamat menikmati KakuHidan." Ucap Zetsu lalu kembali nari-nari gaje ala princess berkebun.

Begini lah salah satu hari-hari mereka ketika tidak ada kerjaan

 **Kerusuhan saat puasa**

"Sahorrrrr sahorrr! bangun oioioi mari kita sahorrrr!" Teriak Naruto bersama kelompok rusuhnya berhasil membuat para memba Akatsuki yang sedang asik bermimpi indah terbangun dan langsung segera ke ruang makan, kecuali Kisame yang gak langsung ke ruang makan dia ngurusin ikan-ikannya dulu.

"Sahur pake apa kita leader?" Tanya Tobi ke Pain di perjalanan menuju ruang makan

"Gatau, liat aja nanti si Konan masak apaan." Jawap Pain

Mereka pun sampai dan segera duduk, tak lupa bengong sejenak entah untuk apa maksudnya mungkin ngumpulin nyawa(?)

Setelah selesai bengong berjamaah dengan Pain sebagai imamnya mereka segera melihat ke meja makan dan hanya menemukan mie goreng.

Tiba-tiba Kisame datang dan mencomot mie tersebut dengan seenak ikannya(?)

"Ppft, ini kok rasa mie soto dah? coba deh leader, iya gak sih?" Omongan Kisame membuat semua member Akatsuki menatap mie tersebut dengan tatapan horror dan membatin

'Semoga hanya di mulut Kisame aja, amin.!'

'Jangan bilang hari ini gua sahur dengan lauk aneh!'

'Pain jangan beri kami jawaban yang nggak ngenakin'

'Kalo iya rasanya begitu, gapapa deh mulut gue udah berpengalaman(?)'

Pain segera memakan mie tersebut, yang lain hanya menunggu jawaban terbaik Pain

"Iya bener, wah mulai error ayang Konan sekarang, mana ntu anak?"

"Kenapa Pain?" Tiba-tiba Konan nongol, Pain pun kaget karena ngeri Konan dengar kalau tadi ia ngatain Konan error

"Ini kamu masak mie gimana ceritanya, sayang?" Tanya Pain sengaja menggunakan kata 'sayang' biar memba-memba yang notabenenya pada jones dengar terus galau meratapi nasipnya(?) dasar ketua yang jahat.

"Ya mie goreng dan mie kuah bumbunya aku campur." Jawab Konan dengan kalemnya

"Kenapa?"

"Biar banyak."

"Ya gak gini juga beb! Aku tahu kamu ini kaga error kaya mereka-mereka, apa alasannya bidadariku?" Yang lain hanya memberi Pain death glare, Pain puas dan tak lama mereka enek sendiri sama ketuanya yang kelewatan lebay.

"Gas abis Pain jadi gue masak seadanya dan cuma nemuin itu yaudah gue masakin aja semuamuanya. Salahin noh rentenir medit gue dah minta beliin gas kaga mau dianya." Jelas Konan lalu seketika semua perhatian berpusat ke arah Kakuzu

"Apa?!" Kata Kakuzu yang risih ditatapi dengan begitunya

"Udah udah nanti keburu imsak, makanin aja dari pada nanti kita laper." Zetsu yang meredakan suasana mencekam tersebut langsung makan mie goreng soto itu(?) dan akhirnya yang lain mengikuti saran Zetsu

mari kita skip ke waktu menjelang buka yha

Sebentar lagi adzan magrib akan berkumandang, menyiapkan makanan atau minuman untuk berbuka adalah kegiatan yang wajib. Seperti sekarang ini para Akatsuki masing-masing menyiapkannya apa yang mereka suka.

Terlihat si merah dari Sunagakure sedang menuangkan sirup marj*n berwarna merah ke dalam gelasnya yang belang-belang merah, semua serba merah.

"Manis gak yak?" Kata Sasori setelah selesai mengaduk-ngaduk air merahnya(?) dengan sendok berwarna merah. Sasori yang melihat Deidara berjalan bertujuan untuk bersiap-siap buka dihentikan Sasori

"Dei, puasa gak lo? cobain dah manis ngga?"

"Ya puasa lah!" Jawab Deidara ga nyelon dan langsung kabur nyari piring

"Ya kan kali aja lo halangan gitu." Ucap Sasori

"Buset aja lo sas." Kata Konan

"Ya nanti juga buka sas lo bakal tau manis engganya kalo kurang manis tinggal liat muka gue aja." Kata Kisame dengan narsisnya, Sasori hanya memberi Kisame kacang dan pergi dari ruang makan

"Anjir dikacangin gua, mau kemane lu sas?"

"Kamar."

"Ngapain?"

"Kepo amet lu."

Selagi Sasori kabur ke kamar adzan pun berkumandang, semua sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing lalu berdoa berjamaah dengan Pain sebagai imam tanpa Sasori yang kabur ke kamarnya entah ngapain, setelah berdoa Deidara meminum sirup Sasori'Hm manis' ucapnya dalam hati dan menaruh kembali gelas tersebut lalu datanglah sang pangerang kuntet

"Danna, manis sirupnya." Kata Deidara dengan polosnya

"Dih kok lu minum sirup gua sih?!" Tanya Sasori gak selon

"Lah kan tadi lo yang nyuruh Deidara/gue,(un)" Jawab semua memba Akatsuki, yang ditanya satu orang yang jawab sembilan orang.

 **end**.

bonus(?)

Selesai yang lain bicara bahwa Sasori yang menyuruh Deidara minum sirup itu, Sasori segera mengambil gelasnya dan meminumnya

"Iya manis hm mungkin gegara diminun elu Dei"

"Danna! jangan minum di tempat bekas mulut gue!"

* * *

Fic pertama gue di fandom ini hahahaha

maaf yha kalau aneh ini itu dll(?)

gue gatau mau lanjut apa tamat ya hahaa tapi masi ada cadangan cerita buat dilanjutin(?) ngetik cerita ini juga kalau bosen aja dan kebetulan nemu ide yang nggak banget(?)

udah deh gue bingung mau ngomong apa hehe

reviewnya donggg kritik juga boleh eh asal jan pedes-pedes yah nanti gue kepedesan


End file.
